Box of Rain
by Lien 91
Summary: Mereka bertemu dihari hujan dalam sebuah kotak. KyungSoo membenci hujan, dan ia menyukai hujan karena Jongin. 'A person's heart can make a decision at the first sight'. Kim Jong In - Do Kyung Soo / KaiSoo - KaiDo. EXO Yaoi Fanfiction. Fluff Romance.


**Box of Rain and Dejavu  
**

KaiSoo

Kim JongIn

Do KyungSoo

**15 Agustus 2010 / 15:06 KST**

Kyungsoo menatap jauh kearah luar jendela kelas, tepatnya menatap langit yang terlihat berwarna abu-abu. Helaan nafas pelan memberikan kesan kecewa pada langit—Kyungsoo tak pernah menyukai musim hujan. Ia tak suka kaki, rambut dan bajunya basah oleh tangisan langit.

Seharusnya dering jam terakhir sekolah sudah berbunyi, namun suara yang ditunggunya tak kunjung berbunyi. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin gelisah menatap langit. Ia ingin sampai kerumah sebelum hujan itu datang, sebisa mungkin ia akan menghindari hal yang ia tak suka.

Lima menit. Kyungsoo akhirnya tersenyum sumringah, mengejek pada langit yang ia yakin tak akan sampai menyapanya.

"Kau membawa payung?." Baekhyun mendekati Kyungsoo yang tengah terburu-buru memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas.

"Tidak." Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun hanya 2 detik, tatapan itu beralih pada benda panjang berwarna kuning ditangan Baekhyun. "Kau mau memberikan payungmu padaku?." Nada candaan Kyungsoo mendapat respon ekspresi penyesalan dari pemuda dihadapannya. Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sudah Kyungsoo tahu jawabannya.

"Chanyeol—"

"Aku tahu – aku tahu." Kyungsoo memotong jawaban Baekhyun yang sekali lagi Kyungsoo tahu jawaban yang ingin dilontarkan Baekhyun—tentu saja payung itu untuk melindungi Baekhyun dan kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol dari sang hujan.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan, Baek." Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Baekhyun, setengah berlari keluar kelas sebelum hujan benar-benar bergemuruh.

Halte bus sudah dipenuhi oleh beragam macam orang dengan profesi yang berbeda, memandang gelisah kearah datangnya bus yang belum juga datang—Kyungsoo adalah salah satu diantara mereka.

Sepuluh menit—Kyungsoo semakin gelisah, kini langitlah yang mengejek keangkuhannya dengan jatuhnya rintik-rintik hujan yang mulai membuat orang-orang disekitar merapatkan posisi kebawah atap halte bus.

Banyaknya orang-orang yang berdatangan membuat posisi Kyungsoo terus bergeser. Satu decihan kesal Kyungsoo keluarkan, bahunya basah, posisinya paling pinggir.

Berlindung dibawah atap halte bus yang tak berdinding membuat tubuh Kyungsoo semakin basah dibawah guyuran hujan yang semakin deras. Ia memutuskan untuk berlari ke arah box telphone umum yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat ia berteduh.

Gerakan tangan Kyungsoo terhenti pada pegangan pintu box telephone ketika sebuah tangan lain juga meraih gagang pintu. Sekilas ia menatap siapa pemilik tangan itu sebelum ia berpikir _'masa bodoh'_ dan masuk kedalam box telephone karena tubuhnya semakin basah. Kyungsoo masih mempertahankan sikap masa bodohnya ketika pemuda itu mengikutinya masuk kedalam box telephone. Seorang pemuda dengan seragam sekolah berbeda dengan dirinya.

Kedua pemuda itu kembali bergerak sama, menepuk-nepuk seragam pada bagian bahu mereka yang basah, mengibas-ngibaskan tas mereka yang tak kalah basah—dalam waktu bersamaan dan dalam diam. Benturan bahu keduanya yang secara tak sengaja terjadi karena sempitnya besaran box telephone, hanya menimbulkan tatapan sekilas dari mata bulat dan mata elang pemuda lainnya.

Tiga puluh menit—kedua pemuda yang berteduh didalam box telephone itu sudah pada kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Kyungsoo dengan bacaan novelnya, menyender pada sisi kanan dinding box. Pemuda lainnya dengan ponsel yang memainkan sebuah game, menyender pada sisi kiri dinding box.

Sesekali Kyungsoo menatap langit, mendesah dan membaca lagi. Tentu saja ia lelah, lelah menunggu dan lelah berdiri. Didalam benda kotak berwarna merah itu sungguh terasa sunyi, hanya dentingan suara hujan yang mengetuk-ngetuk atap box telephone satu-satunya suara diantara kedua pemuda yang ada didalamnya.

Hujan reda. Untuk kedua kalinya kedua tangan itu bertemu ditempat yang sama. Kedua pasang mata itu kembali bertemu—hanya beberapa detik, tak ada yang bersuara—hingga pemuda satunya mendorong pintu box telephone dan keluar, diikuti Kyungsoo yang juga melangkahkan kakinya keluar box telephone.

Pemuda dengan mata elang melangkah berlawanan arah dengan langkah Kyungsoo yang kembali melangkah kearah halte bus .

**23 Mei 2013 / 14:12 KST**

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Kyungsoo—bersikap tak tenang dan gelisah ketika ia menatap langit tak cerah. Tatapan mata bulatnya tak lepas dari langit dan jam tangannya yang ia lihat secara bergantian setiap sepuluh detik sekali. Penjelasan tentang Civil society tak lagi menarik, suara profesornya terdengar tenggelam ditengah gemuruh langit. Waktu terasa sangat lambat, dan ia ingin pulang sebelum hujan datang.

15 menit waktu berikutnya...

Akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa bernafas lega saat profesornya mengakhiri perkuliahan. Dengan segera ia merapikan buku-bukunya dan memasukan kedalam tas. Gerakan terburu-buru mengakibatkan beberapa bukunya terjatuh dan saat ia ingin mengambilnya, buku itu sudah ada dimejanya. Ia menampilkan _cengiran_ _bocah-_nya melihat Baekhyun dihadapannya.

"Kau tak melihat berita tadi pagi?." Baekhyun bertanya.

"Apa?"

Baekhyun mendesah samar. Kemudian mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo yang berjalan keluar kelas. "Diberitakan hari ini akan turun hujan yang cukup deras. Kau bilang tak suka hujan tapi kau tak membawa payung."

Baekhyun sahabat yang baik bagi Kyungsoo. Ia adalah tipe orang yang mudah mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo—sahabat kecilnya yang terkadang ceroboh pada sekitarnya. Kyungsoo mensyukuri itu, namun ia mengerti sahabatnya sedang dilema antara menemaninya pulang atau menunggu kekasihnya yang masih berkutat dengan kuliahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baek. Aku akan sampai dirumah sebelum hujan tu—."

Langkah keduanya berhenti tiba-tiba. Baekhyun terkesiap ketika Kyungsoo dengan tiba-tiba melotot kearahnya. Apa kata-katanya tadi aneh?. Apa yang salah hingga Kyungsoo menatapnya seperti itu?.

"Ada apa?." Baekhyun bertanya. Wajah Kyungsoo kembali pada ekspresi biasa.

"Tidak ada, Sepertinya hujan akan segera turun. Aku pulang duluan Baek, dan sampaikan salamku pada Chanyeol." Kyungsoo berucap tanpa jeda. Dan belum sempat Baekhyun membalas, Kyungsoo sudah berlari menjauh.

Kyungsoo terus berlari. Rintik demi rintik hujan mulai jatuh dan ia semakin cepat berlari. Entah apa, perasaan gelisah yang tak ia tahu penyebabnya tiba-tiba ia rasakan. Dan ia semakin gelisah ketika halte bus sudah terlihat.

Lima menit, Kyungsoo menunggu dihalte bus. Hujan turun dengan deras. Pandangannya dengan jelas nampak gusar, Jari-jari mengetuk-ngetuk pahanya tak beraturan, kebiasaan ketika ia gelisah. Ia yakin bukan hujan penyebab kegelisahannya kali ini, melainkan keanehan dengan apa yang dialaminya. Seperti sudah pernah ia alami. Entahlah, ia tak ingat. Diawali dengan percakapannya dengan Baekhyun, hingga pada...hujan dan halte bus. Benar-benar seperti _dejavu_.

Kyungsoo menatap box telephone yang tak jauh berada disamping halte bus. Ia tak sedang berdesakan ditempat ia berteduh saat ini, bajunya juga tak basah, namun entah perasaan apa yang membuatnya berlari kearah box telephone itu.

Mata bulat itu membelalak, langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan pintu ketika ia membuka pintu box telephone. Seorang pemuda dengan headphone ditelinganya tengah berdiri didalamnya—Tidak. Tidak. Bukan karena Kyungsoo mengenalnya hingga ia mematung tanpa berkedip, namun lagi-lagi karena alasan yang tak ia mengerti tubuhnya bereaksi seperti itu. Tatapan mereka bertemu.

Hingga—

Kyungsoo kembali terperangah. Pemuda itu menarik tangannya dan membawa tubuh Kyungsoo masuk kedalam box telephone. Bahkan Kyungsoo tak sadar bahwa tubuhnya sudah basah oleh hujan. Ia masih disibukkan dengan perasaan terkejutnya yang ia pikir berlebihan dan tanpa alasan.

Sunyi...

Kyungsoo menoleh. Menatapnya lekat. Kepala pemuda itu mengangguk-angguk mengikuti alunan musik yang didengarnya. Rambut yang acak-acakan dan baju yang sedikit basah—sepertinya kehujanan sebelum berteduh didalam box telephone. Bibir penuhnya bergerak menggumamkan sesuatu, bernyanyi mungkin? Entah, Kyungsoo tak jelas mendengarnya. Pemuda itu jauh lebih tinggi dari tinggi badannya sendiri dan Kulitnya lebih gelap dari kulit putihnya, namun pemuda itu terlihat sempurna dengan kulitnya yang eksotis. Tubuhnya—

Kyungsoo terkesiap dan langsung membuang muka kearah samping ketika secara tiba-tiba pemuda itu menoleh padanya. Tunggu. Apa ia sedang terkagum pada pemuda itu?. Apakah ketahuan?. Kyungsoo kembali gelisah akan hal berbeda. Sungguh memalukan jika pemuda itu menyadari Kyungsoo tengah memperhatikan setiap detail tubuhnya.

Suasana mencekam. Kyungsoo gelisah tak henti-henti, tangannya memainkan kuku-kuku jarinya. Tanpa menoleh pun Kyungsoo bisa merasakan bahwa kali ini dirinya-lah yang ditatap lekat oleh pemuda itu. Kyungsoo hampir tak bernafas karena hati kecilnya mengatakan _'dia masih menatapmu'_.

Kyungsoo tak mau terus merasakan perasaan gelisah itu, ia menoleh dengan gerakan lambat pada pemuda itu. Namun pemuda itu tak seperti Kyungsoo yang berpaling ketika tatapan mereka bertemu. Mata pekat itu menatap lama pada manik mata Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo terpaku, tubuhnya kaku dan tak bisa bergerak seolah terpenjara dalam tatapan pemuda itu—hingga pemuda itu melepaskan tatapan lekatnya dari mata Kyungsoo. Seketika ia menghembuskan nafas lega, otot-ototnya yang menegang kini kembali rileks, ia tak berani lagi menoleh kesamping dan memilih memandang keluar.

Setelah lama tenggelam dalam kesunyian diantara kedua pemuda itu, hujan akhirnya reda. Kyungsoo berdiam diri menunggu pemuda itu mendahuluinya untuk keluar, dan seperti keinginannya, pemuda itu membuka pintu box telephone namun langkahnya terhenti diambang pintu. Ia menoleh—pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

Suara berat itu membuat Kyungsoo terkesiap. Perlu waktu untuk menyadarkannya, perlu waktu untuk mencerna, dan perlu waktu untuk Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu.

"Hey..."

Teguran pemuda itu membuat tubuh Kyungsoo berjengit kaget. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, dan ia tersadar pemuda itu tengah menunggu.

"Ku-kurasa tidak." Jawabnya ragu.

Suara Kyungsoo akhirnya keluar meski terbata dan terdengar gugup, karena ia memang gugup tiba-tiba mendapat pertanyaan tak masuk akal, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkannya. Pemuda itu mengangguk-angguk dengan gumaman kecilnya, kemudian tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi ia berlalu.

**26 Mei 2013/ 16:05**

Musim hujan masih berlangsung. Dengan raut muka super kusut tak enak dipandang mata, Kyungsoo keluar dari sebuah supermarket. Ia membuka payungnya dan memposisikan atapnya diatas kepala—_hujan_—lagi-lagi Kyungsoo kesal karena hujan. Dan kesalnya lagi ditengah hujan sederas itu ia disuruh membeli bahan makan malam oleh Ibu-nya.

Kyungsoo berhenti dipersimpangan jalan sembari menunggu lampu merah menyala. Tatapan matanya menatap tiga warna lampu lalu lintas dengan tak sabaran, hingga perasaan tengah dipandangi seseorang merayapi perasaannya. Ia menoleh kesegala arah, dan mata bulatnya terpaku pada sosok yang kini berdiri diseberang jalan dibawah teduhan payung warna biru yang melindungi dari derasnya hujan. Jarak itu tak begitu jauh, sehingga dengan jelas Kyungsoo dapat melihat sosok yang kini menatapnya. Pemuda berkulit lebih gelap darinya yang tiga hari lalu bertemu dengannya didalam box telephone.

Pemuda itu menyunggingkan tawa pelan dari kejauhan sana—tanpa melepas tatapannya dari Kyungsoo. Entah apa yang merasuki Kyungsoo, namun kali ini ia ikut tertawa bersamaan dengan pemuda itu. Kyungsoo-pun tak mengerti dengan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang dan perasaannya yang seolah berubah menjadi musim semi.

Lampu merah menyala, memberi tanda pada pejalan kaki untuk segera menyeberang. Semua orang berlalu dengan terburu-buru, kecuali Kyungsoo yang kini masih pada posisinya—menatap pemuda yang kini berjalan kearahnya.

Pemuda itu berhenti tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo. Hanya sesaat. Kemudian ia kembali berjalan melewati Kyungsoo tanpa mengatakan apapun. Seakan mendapat perintah, Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah pemuda itu dibelakangnya—cukup lama, hingga keduanya berhenti didepan box telephone. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mengikuti pemuda itu saat pemuda itu masuk kedalam box telephone.

Keduanya saling menatap dengan senyum yang mengandung makna sama, memancarkan kebahagiaan yang entah itu normal atau tidak bagi mereka yang baru bertemu.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?." Pemuda itu yang pertama kali membuka percakapan.

Kyungsoo terkekeh masih menatap pemuda itu. "Kurasa begitu."

Sunyi...

Keduanya masih saling menatap dengan lekat.

"Kim Jongin." Pemuda berkulit lebih gelap menjadi pihak yang lagi-lagi membuka suara.

"Do Kyungsoo."

Sunyi...

Kemudian keduanya tertawa, entah untuk apa namun mereka seolah mengerti satu sama lain hanya dengan saling menatap.

"Kau suka hujan, Kyungsoo?"

"Ya. Aku sangat menyukainya." Apakah itu bohong?. Tidak. Saat ini Kyungsoo benar-benar sungguh-sungguh dan sangat menyukai hujan. Ia bahkan yakin bahwa hal yang paling disukainya adalah hujan. Hujan yang tiba-tiba bisa membuat sebuah senyuman dan buka kerutan didahi.

"Kau suka hujan, Jongin?"

Kini Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Aku menyukai box telephone—" Tatapan lembutnya menatap mata Kyungsoo dengan lekat. "—dan hujan"

Keduanya tertawa, tangan mereka bertaut. Hingga kesunyian merayapi diantara mereka dengan tatapan mata yang masih beradu. Tak perlu mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah mereka mengerti, karena mata mereka sudah banyak berbicara satu sama lain.

**_'A person's heart can make a decision at the first sight'_**

**END  
**


End file.
